Xiaolin Showdown: The Dragon Of Light
by HollowOmega
Summary: The Evil Heylin witch Wyua has escaped from her Prision. Five Chosen Warriors have been chosen to defend the world from the Heylin side one of them being a man from Japan who is a part of the line that sealed Wyua again long ago Grand Master Dashi. His name is Hiroshi and this is his story. Oc/Kimiko.


Another day in Japan was coming along a young man with brown hair and athletic build along with a blue shirt and tan pants on was heading home after his graduation had finally come and now he was heading home. Yawning as he entered his home he spotted his mother and father in the living room with a concerned look on his face as he placed his backpack down and walked into the room. "Mom? Dad? whats wrong you seem concerned?" He asked as the young man sat down on the couch and looked at his parents.

"We found this in your room..." Hiroshi's father said, holding out a puzzle box in front of his son. Hiroshi's parents had stoic, serious, looks on their faces at this moment in time.

"This Box I heard of it from you guys about my Ancestors...Wyua's prison but whats-" Hiroshi asked before seeing it was empty and eyes widened. "No...I I It can't be...tell me this is some sort of Joke father" Hiroshi asked in fear. He knew that the box had a habit of disappearing when it was opened but the only way it was to be opened if Wyua was set free. "There's no way it can't be..." he muttered.

"Its not," Hiroshi's father said, shaking his head. "I was cleaning your room when I saw that this was open. Somebody set Wuya free," the young man's mother said with some unease in her voice.

"Damn..." He cursed. "So it appears I have to go to find this. Mother,Father do you have any idea where the Box might of been opened?" Hiroshi asked in concern. He wanted to get this done with as quick as possible. but he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"I did manage to get a glimpse of the person who took it before they stole it. He was an American boy with red hair, pale skin, and red eyes," Hiroshi's mom said, giving some clues on the boy, "but we have no idea where it was opened."

"Damn it!" Hiroshi cursed to himself before dashing up to his room. looking though his room before after flipping over his bed he spotted a scroll of some kind. "THATS IT!" He called grabbing it before racing down the stairs and opened the scroll. "Alright let's see..." He said opening up the scroll before an image showed up showing an item called "The Mantis Flip Coin" showing that it was in a place called San Fransisco. "Ok I am not sure what this item is dad. but I am heading to the states..If you see Kimiko or if she calls tell her I said Hi but kinda busy" He stated with a smile.

Hiroshi's dad nodded in understanding, "Take care of yourself, son. that box has been in our family for centuries." Hiroshi nodded taking out from his home. It took a while but by plane and everything he was able to make it to San Fransisco. However, when he arrived he spotted four strange monks and a strange man who was talking about taking over the world before a spirit came out from behind him. "Wyua..." He muttered to himself before suddenly heard him speak. "JACK BOTS ATTACK!" The boy shouted as suddenly a good 2 doesn't or so bots came flying in. "IN COMING!" Hiroshi shouted jumping from the wall before smacking down one of the bots. "YOU!" Wyua shouted as Hiroshi growled. "I am not sure how you got out Wyua but I will be sending you back in before you know it!" Hiroshi said as he turned around to face the monks before his eyes widened. "K K Kimiko?!" He asked in shock.

Kimiko knew that voice from anywhere. Her eyes moved from Jack Spicer and Wuya right to the boy who said that and it was none other than one of her closest friends Hiroshi Tenshiro, "Hiroshi?!" she asked with widened eyes, "what are you doing here?!"

"I reckon you two know each other?" Clay asked, his guard still up for an Jack Bots while looking at Kimiko. "Freind would you like to join us in the but of the kicking?" Omi asked as Hiroshi sweat dropped. "Uh..." He asked as Raimundo spoke. "He means join in kicking these guys buts" He said as Hiroshi gave an ahhh and smirked. "With pleasure" He said charging towards the Jack bots before giving one of the bots a smack down destroying one of them.

"You didn't say strange attire folks would be looking for the Wu as well" Jack stated towards the spirit.

The Xiaolin warriors entered the fight as well. Clay used his raw strength to throw and smash some Jack Bots to pieces while Kimiko threw quick yet graceful jumping kicks, defeating the Jack Bots with ease.

During all this though however Spicer was able to get away. One of the Jack bots was coming flying towards Raimundo. "HEY KID WATCH OUT!" Hiroshi called out back flipping a few times before jump kicking the bot down as it exploded as Raimundo sighed with realif. "Ok those bots are way to ridiculous" Raimundo stated as Hiroshi panted before gaining his breath and turned around now that they had time to breathe. "Ok I will say this though Kimiko nice to see you again even if it is under strange circumstances.." He said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you too, Hiroshi" Kimiko smiled back, embracing Hiroshi in a tight and friendly hug now that the robots were gone.

"Gah Kimiko can't breathe..." Hiroshi called out with a cough. if their was one thing with Kimiko it was she did not know her own strength when giving a hug, "Whoa so you two know each other or something?" Raimundo asked in confused. "Count me in the brain being lost" Omi said causing the monks to sweat drop.

"Oops, sorry about that," Kimiko said with a sheepish giggle. She broke her hug right when Hiroshi's face turned blue, "Hiroshi and I have been friends for years. We grew up with each other in Japan."

"Well friend of mine is friend of hers" Omi said as Raimundo sweat dropped. "Its any friend of Kimiko's is a friend of mine Omi" He said as Omi grinned. "That TOO!" He said with a grin. "Too right, pardner," Clay smiled and nodded, tipping his cowboy hat. "I almost forgot to introduce you to everybody. That's Omi, Raimundo, and Clay," Kimiko said. Happily introducing Hiroshi to her fellow warriors.

"Hello." Hiroshi said with a bow. "My name is Hiroshi Tenshiro, I am glad to meet you all." He said with a smile. "So I don't understand Kimiko what are you doing here?" Hiroshi asked in confusion what exactly was going on.

"Well we were fighting Jack Spicer and his Jack Bots when you arrived for a Shen Gong Wu. He had some freaky ghost thing with him...what was it's name again?" Kimiko asked her teammates

"Wyua..." Hiroshi stated with a sigh and tightened his fists. "Kimiko please take me to where you guys are standing I got some explaining to do" Hiroshi stated knowing he better explain from what what he knew about his parents. "Alright," Kimiko said, leading her friend back to her teammates who were wating for them this whole time.

The group made their way to the temple as their master, Master Fung exited as he spotted the new one and blinked. "Kimiko? Omi? Clay? Raimundo? Who is this?" Fung asked with a confused look on his face.

"Hiroshi," Kimiko spoke up to her master, "he helped us in our battle against Jack Spicer when we were looking for the Mantis Flip Coin."

"Ah welcome Hiroshi" Master Fung said bowing as Hiroshi bowed in respect in return. "What Brings you to our temple?" He asked as Hiroshi sighed. "Her name is Wyua..she has escaped from a box that has been in our family for Generations." He explained as Master Fung's eyes widened. "Your Ancestor who was he?" He asked as Hiroshi sighed. "His name...was Grand Master Dashi.." He explained as Fung's eyes widened. "Yo Your part of the Dashi line?" He asked in shock.

Dojo's jaw hit the floor while all of the other Xiaolin warriors looked at Hiroshi in awe. None of them saw this coming. "Yes Master." Hiroshi said bowing as Master Fung bowed as well. "Than allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Xalion Temple. If you are a part of the Dashi line than it is your destiny to help fight off evil and stop Wyua again..welcome Dragon of Light." Fung said as Hiroshi blinked. "Wait huh?" He asked not getting this.

Dojo picked his jaw up off the floor so he could try and make things clearer for Hiroshi, "Master Fung, I got this," the little dragon said, slithering to Hiroshi. Nobody knew more about Grand Master Dashi than he did.

"Thank you Dojo" Master Fung said as Hiroshi turned around to face the dragon and bent down to his level and smiled. "Alright I'm listening.." He said with a small smile. Hearing this would hopefully clear everything he needed to know up.

"Your ancestor Grand Master Dashi is the greatest Xiaolin Warrior of all time. He defeated Wuya 1,500 years ago and helped spread the way of the Xiaolin warrior. He even created the Shen Gong Wu," Dojo explained to Hiroshi just who his ancestor was, "You're a part of his line kid which means you have to help us defeat Wuya at least for Dashi's sake because trust me, NOBODY wants her to try to take over the world again."

Thinking about it for a moment Hiroshi nodded and bowed towards the Monks and spoke."Consider me accepting the title of Xiaolin Warrior" Hiroshi said getting up and smiled towards Dojo and the monks. "Its what my ancestor would of wanted as well." He said with a grin.

Kimiko beamed as soon as she heard Hiroshi accept the role of being a Xiaolin warrior. She hugged him tightly in happiness that he was joining the team, "Welcome to the team Xiaolin Dragon of Light."

However, suddenly Dojo went all beserk. "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold the phone guys. Someone has a new Wu on them as I can sense its...in this temple?" He asked blinking in confusion as Dojo pulled out the scroll. "Ah the Ninja Sash I remember this. Dashi used it to confuse Wuya in their showdown by making a copy of himself." Dojo said with a smile. "You say its near by right now Dojo?" Master Fung asked as Dojo nodded.

"Then lead the way little fella," Clay said, ready to follow Dojo to the Ninja Sash. Dojo went over and than suddenly sniffed Hiroshi's backpack. "Uh Hiroshi open your backpack real quick." He said as Hiroshi blinked and took off his backpack and took out a black looking belt. "That's it!" Dojo shouted as Horoshi blinked. "Uh what but this is just my belt" He stated with a sweat drop.

"Looks like that Wu to me," Clay said, looking at the Ninja Sash. "You had a Shen Gong Wu with you this whole time?" Kimiko asked.

"Hey I had no idea it was a Wu" Hiroshi said with a shrug before suddenly Dojo went Beserk again. "Ok I can't catch a break today can I what is it this time?!" Dojo asked as Hiroshi took the scroll from Dojo and opened it up. "Apparently it's the two ton tunic" He stated as Dojo spoke. "Ah I remember that it was Dashi's indestructible armor" Dojo stated as Hiroshi put the scroll in his backpack.

"Spicer better watch out because with another Warrior we are catching down!" Omi said causing Hiroshi to blink in confusion. "That's taking him down," Clay said with a little chuckle. He got a kick out of seeing Omi try to talk trash.

"THAT TOO!" Omi said as the warriors took off. Once in the area where the area where the Wu is suddenly the bots from the last time were making their way towards the monks. "Great bolt brains again." Hiroshi stated with a growl. "Friend me Clay Kimiko and Raimundo will take care of the bots. you find Spicer and get the wu and kick his buttocks!" Omi said as Hiroshi simply sweat dropped and nodded.

"You heard the monk, lets go!" Kimiko said before leaping into action with Clay behind her into the swarm of Jack Bots. "Haha The Two Ton Tunic is-" Jack said before Hiroshi flipped over the bots grabbed it. "Not so fast Spicer hand it over!" Hiroshi shouted as Jack snarled. "No way this is mine!" He shouted before suddenly the Tunic began to glow. "What in the world?" Hiroshi asked in confusion. "Whats with the light show?" Jack asked in confusion himself.

"A Xiaolin Showdown," Dojo smiled, "been a while since I've seen one of those."

As Hiroshi and Jack struggled over the Shen Gong Wu Raimundo spoke with Dojo on his shoulder. "It's a what now?" Raimundo asked with a blink of confusion. "A Xiaolin Showdown is when two or more warriors fight for a Shen Gong Wu that they both touch and at least one Shen Gong Wu is put up for grabs. Things get all sorts of wierd in it," Dojo explained.

"Jack Spicer! I challenge you to a Xalion Showdown I wager my Ninja Sash against your uh...what do you have?" Hiroshi asked as Jack looked though before. "I'll Wager my Bear Baton than" Jack stated as Hiroshi looked towards Kimiko and grinned. "Check this out Kimiko I am about to make Jack look like a bigger fool than he already is" Hiroshi stated as Jack growled. "Why you!" He snapped in anger.

Kimiko giggled at the show of pride by her best friend and teammate, "Good luck with that, he's a big fool already!" "The Game is Tower Duel the first one knocked off the tower loses!" He said as Jack growled. "Fine fine lets do this" Jack said. "XIAOLIN SHODOWN!" The two shouted before suddenly suddenly the arena changed before the other monks were in a tower on their own to watch the showdown before Jack and Hiroshi were on top of a big tower. "Whoa ok was NOT expecting this." Hiroshi said with a sweat drop.

"Wow. They gotta fight on that thing?," Clay said once he noticed Hiroshi and Jack."**Gong Yi Tanpai!**" Dojo cried out for them. "**Ninja Sash!**" Hiroshi shouted before his wu glowed and gave him another person as the two charged forward. "**Bear Baton!**" Jack shouted as he transformed into a bear like creature before aiming for a slash trying take Hiroshi down early but struck his duplicate as Hiroshi smacked him right as he went back to normal.

"C'mon Hiroshi!" Kimiko cheered for her teammate, "Show that nerd who's boss!" "**Ninja Sash!**" Hiroshi called re creating his duplicate as Jack growled. "**Bear Baton!**" Jack called out as he transformed into a beat aiming for the attack again only for it to miss as Hiroshi and his duplicate grinned before proceeding to give Jack a beat down of the highest order before back flipping as Jack's eyes were spinning.

"All the machines in the world can't keep his butt from getting whooped," Clay smirked. "Time to end this. **LIGHT!**" Hiroshi shouted as he jumped up in the air as his symobal showed with his element before slamming his feet into Jack's stomach knocking him down as Jack let out a scream as the Showdown began to go down as Hiroshi landed on the ground with the three wu's as He grinned. "Count a win up for the warriors!" Hiroshi shouted. "WAY TO GO IN THE BUTT OF THE KICKING!" Omi shouted racing over to his friend.

Kimiko, Clay, and Raimodo ran to Hiroshi as well, proud of him for winning over Jack Spicer in his first ever Xiaolin Showdown. "Way to go Partner!" Clay said rubbing the kids hair as Jack growled and took off before he could get embarrassed anymore. "three Wu's are ours now guys" Hiroshi said with a smile.

"Evil's been stopped for the day, three Shen Gong Wu are ours, and our newest dragon won his first battle, Dashi's giving us a thumbs up," Dojo smiled. "Hope your proud Ancestor.." Hiroshi said to himself with a smile as the Dragons in training made their way back to the temple gaining their training gear outside the group of warriors with a smile. "There are probably a lot of Wu's still left but we got friends here" Hiroshi said clapping hands With Ray and Raimundo. "We are going to give Evil its just lunch!" Omi said with a laugh.

"It's just des...oh forget it," Raimundo smiled and laughed with his fellow warriors. After the other three took off to speak with Master Fung Hiroshi smiled as him and Kimiko looked around the temple. "So why you keep this from me Kimiko?" Hiroshi asked with a smile.

"Well to be honest I didn't even know myself until a couple of days ago," Kimiko said, "Master Fung met me in Japan after school and told me how I was the descendant of the first female ninja in the history of Japan. Then he had me show my skills against some old guys he was friends with, and even though I couldn't beat them I was strong enough to be brought here to the Xiaolin temple for further training."

"Well at least things are a bit clearer now" He said before giving Kimiko a small hug and smiled. "I am glad to see you again though Kimiko" Hiroshi said with a smile. Kimiko returned the small hug with a gentler grip, "Glad to see you too Hiroshi." However, the fight against evil had just begun.


End file.
